This thing called Love!
by Evalizz Masen
Summary: Amor, amor, amor. Esa cosa que todo el mundo muere por encontrar, y esa cosa que yo ya no queria volver a sentir en mi vida. Pero ¡claro! al amor le importa poco si quieres o no volver a enamorarte. El muy maldito se disfraza de bebé pañaludo, carga un arco y unas flechas, y empieza a lanzarlas sin mirar a quien le dará.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la maravillosa SM, la historia es mia.

* * *

**"Una persona encuentra el amor cuando su corazón está preparado, cuando está seguro de entregar su ser a otra persona."**

Eso era lo que mi madre siempre me ha dicho. Y creía que tenía razón pero, como es usual, ella estaba equivocada.

Una persona no encuentra el amor, ¡el te encuentra a ti! El muy maldito se disfraza de bebé pañaludo, carga un arco y unas flechas, y empieza a lanzarlas sin mirar a quien le dará. Apuesto a que el bebé pañaludo les ha cagado la vida aunque sea un vez.

¡Jodido cupido!

Primero, el muy cabrón, hace que te enamores de un supuesto "príncipe azul". Para que luego él te demuestre que de "príncipe" no tiene ni madres. Porque solo es un jodido hombre que engañó a tu corazón para lograr acostarse contigo. ¡Eso pasa chicas! (casi siempre)

¡Jodido cupido! ¡Jodidos hombres!

Luego, cuando estas tratando de superar esa horrible traición (nótese mi dramatismo) el puto bebé pañaludo vuelve a lanzar la jodida flecha, ¡otra vez sin mirar! (Deberíamos comprarle unos putos lentes, a ver si así logra tener mejor puntería.) Sin importarle si el "próximo príncipe" del que te enamorarás está en una relación, completamente feliz. Y eso, justamente eso, me pasó a mí…

¿Alguna vez en su vida juraron jamás hacer algo, porque sabían que estaba mal? ¿Sí? También yo.

¿Y al final terminaron rompiendo ese juramento, aunque no hayan querido? ¿No? Bueno, desgraciadamente yo sí.

* * *

Ok, hola mundo de FanFiction! :) Aqui esta el prologo de una historia loquilla que se me ocurrio. Espero les guste, en minutos subo el primer capi.

(Cabe resaltar, que ya hace poco habia subido esta historia, pero por razones personales tuve que quitarla. Pero ya estoy de vuelta x)

Reviews y mentadas son bien recibidas x)

Auf wiedersehen! ^3^


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa SM, la historia es mia.**

* * *

-¡Listen, baby!- Marvin Gaye empezaba a cantar al ritmo de la música. Vestía un impecable traje blanco. Lentamente se acercaba a mí y me invitaba con la mirada a cantar con él.

En algún lugar de mi conciencia sabía que era un sueño. Primero porque mi amado Marvin murió en el '84, y segundo porque yo usaba un vestido blanco de la década de los '60 y estaba segura que Alice en su vida me dejaría usar algo pasado de moda.

Mientras Marvin y yo cantábamos el coro a todo pulmón, apareció Alex entre el público que nos gritaba instándonos a seguir cantando. ¿Qué hacía Alex en mi sueño?

-¡Bella! ¡Llegarás tarde!- ¿Llegar tarde? ¿A dónde? Y entonces lo sentí, un almohadazo justo en mi cara. Marvin y mi vestido blanco desaparecieron.

-¿Qué demonios, Alex?- me froté los ojos aún medio dormida. Mi amigo se reía como hiena aún con el arma criminal en sus manos, o sea la almohada.

Alexis Stewart, más conocido como Alex, es mi mejor amigo y no, no es gay. En realidad existe la amistad entre chico/chica, nosotros somos la prueba. Lo conocí un 14 de febrero en un parque cerca del centro de la ciudad.

El día más cursi del año y yo estaba sola con mi soledad, patético.

Mi otra mejor amiga Alice, una enana que está más loca que una cabra, había salido en su primera cita con Jasper.

Así que aquí estaba yo, en el centro de Seattle, en un parque lleno de parejas de enamorados que necesitaban urgentemente una habitación de hotel. Me acerqué a una banca, me acosté en ella, me coloqué mis enormes audífonos rosas y dejé que Van Morrison me transportara a otro mundo. Algún tiempo después, cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, sentí unos ligeros golpes en mi hombro.

-¡Oh! – me levanté tan rápido que la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. -¿Qué…qué pasa? ¿Quién eres tú?- miré al chico: castaño, alto, ojos azules y sonrisa amable. Me miraba con expresión divertida.

-Soy Alex- me extendió su mano, la acepté. –Lamento haber interrumpido tu…eh, ¿siesta? Pero ya está oscureciendo y bueno, no luces como vagabunda, así que pensé que sería buena idea despertarte.

-Oh…bueno, gracias- me sonrojé y le sonreí tímidamente. Se sentó a mi lado.

-Por nada. Y, ¿Qué haces sola en un parque en San Valentín, eh…?

-Bella, soy Bella. Bueno, pues aparte de que creo que es algo demasiado cursi, no tengo novio y mis amigas están con los suyos, así que…aquí estoy. ¿Y tú que haces solo en el día más cursi del año?

-No se suponía que pasaría este día solo- suspiró. – terminé con mi novia hace unas horas.

-¿De verdad?- asintió. –Y… ¿Por qué?- hizo una mueca. -¿Me estoy pasando de chismosa?

-No, no es eso…es solo que- medio sonrió. – ¿No te reirás?

-No lo haría- sonreí de vuelta.

-La encontré en nuestro departamento- rio bajo- teniendo sexo con otro.- Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Pero ¡que desgraciada!- Alex me miró con sorpresa –Lo lamento, pero es que no puedo creer que te haya echo eso, ¡en San Valentin! – él se echó a reír.

-Naah… descuida, no importa. Ya lo olvidaré.

- ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo? Quiero decir, no parece que te haya afectado realmente. ¿No te dolió su traición? Si mi novio me hubiera hecho eso, le habría arrancado las bolas con mis propias manos.- volvió a reír.

-Pues lo que se dice dolerme, no. En realidad no la amaba, solo la quería. Claro que me indignó lo que hizo pero pues ya terminamos así que no me preocupare más por eso. Supongo que a ustedes las chicas les afecta más.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Pero bueno ya que estamos "forever alone" y aún es San Valentín… ¿Qué te parece si te invito un helado, para que olvides a esa desgraciada?

-De acuerdo.- ambos reímos.

Desde ese día nos volvimos inseparables, jamás nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro y eso ayudo a crecer a nuestra amistad. Alex, actualmente tiene 24 años, se graduó con honores de la UW* hace un año en Bellas Artes y vive solo desde hace 2. Mi madre Renné se casó de nuevo hace 3 años, sabía que necesitaba su espacio para "disfrutar" a su nuevo esposo Phil. Así que hace pocos meses me mudé con Alex a su departamento, que se encontraba más cerca de mi campus.

Así que aquí estoy, en mi pijama de Bob esponja, acostada en mi cama King size, aún medio dormida y con el idiota de Alex parado a un lado de mi cama aun riéndose como hiena, de mí. De pronto pareció acordarse de algo y dejó de reír. ¡Aleluya!

-Ah, sí. Llegarás tarde a la universidad si no te levantas ya.- ¡Oh mierda, la universidad! Como si tuviera un resorte en el culo, salté de la cama y por poco beso el suelo. Escuché de nuevo la risa de mi amigo.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Qué hora es?- pregunté de camino a la ducha.

-Eh, las 8:30- ¡Joder! Tenía exactamente media hora para llegar al campus. Entre al baño, me desvestí como pude y tomé la ducha más rápida y helada de mi vida. Cuando terminé salí corriendo como correcaminos, con la toalla anudada a mi cuerpo, para ponerme lo primero que encontré en mi armario.

Alex ya no estaba en mi habitación, por lo que rápidamente me vestí. Quizás no tan rápido, ya que no quería llegar a la uni con la blusa al revés o el brassiere encima de ésta. Una vez vestida sequé rápidamente mi cabello y lo cepillé, quizás tampoco tan rápido no quería parecerme a un poodle.

Me maquillé un poco, tomé mi bolsa con mis libros y salí corriendo de allí.

-Hey ¿no desayunarás?- miré a Alex. Estaba sentado en nuestro pequeño desayunador, comiendo un pante de deliciosos waffles y una malteada de chocolate. Se me hizo agua la boca. Miré el reloj de la sala: 8:47. Tardaría por lo menos 10 minutos en llegar al campus. Así que corrí hacia donde estaba Alex, tomé un waffle de su plato, me lo metí en la boca y salí corriendo. Aún podía escuchar su risa de hiena atrás de mí.

Quizás si tuviera auto podría desayunar en paz y como Dios manda. Pero después de haber chocado mi camioneta roja en Forks, pueblo donde vive mi padre Charlie, contra un árbol hace ya algunos años, él mismo me lo confiscó y no he tenido auto desde entonces. Así que tenía que tomar el bus o caminar, el campus no estaba tan lejos realmente.

Llegué a la universidad al tiempo que terminaba de tragar el jodido waffle. Fue un milagro que no me atragantara y muriera. A lo lejos pude ver a Alice y Jasper, su ahora novio y mi compañero/amigo. En cuanto me vieron ambos me sonrieron, pero un segundo después la sonrisa de Alice desapareció. Me detuve de inmediato, con miedo. Alice me miraba con ganas de asesinarme.

-Se te hizo tarde.- no fue una pregunta.

-Un poco, sí. Pero aún faltan 3 minutos para…

-No lo dice por la hora- interrumpió Jasper, y me miró con expresión divertida.

-Entonces…

-Lo digo por tu ropa- me cortó Alice, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué tiene mi ropa?- me examiné rápidamente para ver que estaba mal.

Brassiere… SI

Blusa… SI

Jeans… SI

Shoes… SI

Todo parecía estar bien… oh, oh. ¿Olvidé ponerme bragas? ¿Cómo rayos Alice lo notó? Toqué disimuladamente mi trasero. Ahí estaban, no las olvidé. Entonces…

-¡Tienes cero glamour amiga!- miré a Alice. –Dime ¿de qué sirve que vayamos de compras si no usarás nada?

-Ali, primero: vamos de compras porque tú me arrastras, literalmente, al centro comercial. Sabes que jamás lo haría por voluntad propia. Al menos no 4 veces a la semana. Segundo: se me hizo tarde, como ya habrás notado, por cantar a dueto con Marvin, así que no pude fijarme en mi ropa. Solo tomé lo primero que vi.- la sonrisa de mi amiga volvió a aparecer.

-¿Marvin?- dijo aguantando la risa.

-Sip, Marvin Gaye.

-Creí que solías cantar con Morrison.- dijo Jasper.

-Si bueno, él se fue de gira.- los 3 reímos.

Notamos la hora y nos fuimos cada quien a nuestras respectivas clases. Como mencioné antes, Jasper es mi compañero, ambos estudiamos psicología. Alice en cambio, estudia Diseño de modas, obviamente.

¿Cómo me hice amiga de esa enana loca? Por Jasper.

Resulta que la pequeña y dulce Alice (no es sarcasmo, cuando la conocí era dulce) estaba cursando su primer año universitario y Jasper y yo el segundo. No sé cómo pasó pero un día, por azares del destino, Alice se encontró con Jasper. Ambos quedaron flechados pero mi amigo es, no perdón era muy tímido. Así que no se acercó a Ali. Ella se enteró poco después de que yo era amiga de Jasper y me buscó para que la hiciera de "Stupid Cupid" y la ayudara a conquistarlo. Tras 3 meses de usar pañal, arco y flecha (metafóricamente hablando), logré hacer que Jasper me confesara lo que sentía por la enana. Y eso fue todo lo que ella necesito para lanzarse, esta vez literalmente, sobre Jasper y enamorarlo. Están juntos desde entonces.

Las clases pasaron rápidas, gracias a Dios. Estaba ansiosa por verlo. ¡Oh, sí! Solo dos días sin verlo y ya lo extrañaba como loca. En mi camino a la cafetería me encontré con Alice, Jasper se había quedado hablando con unos profesores.

-¿Podrías tranquilizarte amiga? Pareciera que no lo has visto en años.

-Pues así se sintió.

-Ya lo verás, tranquila.- nos dirigimos a la mesa que usualmente ocupábamos y nos sentamos. –Oye Bella- miré a mi amiga. -Mi hermano por fin vendrá de Londres y quiero que lo conozcas. ¿Tienes que ir este año a Forks?

-Sabes que si, Ali.- suspiré. Cada verano después de clases, iba a visitar a Charlie. Era el único tiempo que pasábamos juntos, y por nada en el mundo cambiaría mis planes. Amaba a mi padre y apreciaba mucho el poco tiempo que compartíamos.

-De acuerdo, cuando regreses será…

Iba a contestarle, pero en ese momento lo vi entrar a la cafetería. Con ese sexy caminar, esos sexys músculos y esa piel morena… Ok Bella, ¡para! Respira. Incluso podía escuchar las notas de "Mississippi Queen" de fondo. Me miró y se acercó a mí con esa mirada lobuna y esa sonrisa brillante. Sonreí como idiota. ¡Era tan malditamente sexy!

-Hola hermosa.- dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

-Hola hermoso.- pasé mis brazos por su cuello y acerqué mis labios a los suyos. ¡Demonios! Hasta sus besos eran sexys. Así era mi novio: Jacob Black.

* * *

*** Marvin Gaye, Van Morrison: Cantantes de los '60 y '70.**

***La cancion que cantan Bella y Marvin se llama: "Ain't no mountain high enough"**

* * *

**Okidoki, aqui esta el primer capi.**

**Reviews y mentadas son bien recibidas :)**

**Auf wiedersehen! ^3^**


End file.
